All's End
by WhiteScarletRose
Summary: a sequel of Heavenly Spells. From Aden's perspective. Same enemies. DIFFERENT WRITERS. You will kinda understand once you read it. But still same type of story. Rated-M for actions/language.


**All's End **

Where am I? Ugh my head is killing me. Turning over to sit up, the person reaches into his pocket and finds his ID card. Aden Coolidge age 17, date of birth December 26 1993. So my name is Aden. What is today? What am I doing here? Aden looks down at the snow and notices footsteps leaving where his body lay. Getting up he feels uneasy, he begins to walk out of the cemetery. He notices he's on Covert Street and continues to walk into a clothing store. "Um excuse me sir what is today's date?" The store clerk looks at the calendar, "It's December 27 2011." Aden smiles and thanks the clerk. He leaves the store and jumps for joy because he is 18 but then his smile fades due to the fact he doesn't know who he is. He stares up at the stars and smiles.

He notices a girl with bright green eyes staring at him. He stares back to intimidate her but she giggles and walks away. He laughs nervously "that was weird" he walks down Covert Street looking for a place to sleep. He goes into an abandon house. 1532 Covert Street. Abandon because a fire burned the house to the ground killing a family of 4. Two parents, two kids. Aden searches for a place to lie down but doesn't find stable ground. He goes to the basement of the house and he picks up a picture and dusts it off. In the picture it's him and two younger kids. A boy and a girl. They're smiling and hugging. "What is this" scared he drops the picture and runs back up stairs.

He runs out the house and bumps into the girl that was laughing at him from across the street. "Who the hell are you!" She smiles. "You don't remember me at all do you?" Aden stares at her confusion painted his face. "The name is Katherine Sinclair" Aden looks at her still confused. "Ugh ok you work for my dad" Aden stays quiet trying to figure out what she is talking about giving him a headache. " I used to say you're as sweet as cake" He smiles "thank you Katherine" "No problem Aden" He goes to ask her something but he forgets getting lost in her bright green eyes.

"Umm what is it? Do you want to ask me something?" "Can you help me figure out who I am?" "Sure Aden" The Earth starts to rumble and shake. The sky opens up to show the red moon. Aden stares at the moon trying to figure out what the hell is happening. "Aden you have powers. We fought before but I was the winner and you were knocked out cold" Aden starts to shake and Wings pop out of his back. Aden looks at Katherine. "Thank you Katherine I remember everything now by the way when I come back from fighting whatever that is me and you have to finish our dance" "Sure if you're ready to lose I have no problem fighting you again" Aden flies to where he hears screaming.

He finds a young lady scared and crying behind a car. "Are you alright ms" "I'm fine Aden the question is are you ok?" The young lady punches Aden in his face throwing him through two buildings. Aden stands up holding his mouth. "Wow you got one hell of a punch lady" He flies back to where the lady is. "Umm excuse me that's rude you know punching people without telling them your name first" "Since you're about to die I don't see a reason why I shouldn't tell you my name. My name is Chloe Reynard and I'm here to kill you and take this planet as my new home" Aden laughs at the idea. "Sure I'll let you take over the planet. You've waited an eternity to take over this planet huh?"

Chloe gets angry at Aden teasing her. "When you're dead and this planet is mine I'll torture Katherine" Chloe grins evilly at Aden. "If you even try to touch her I'll blast you out of existence" Chloe rushes in to punch Aden. Aden not seeing her move gets punched in the gut he drops to the floor grabbing his stomach. "Aw Aden did that hurt?" Aden coughs up blood, breathing heavily. "Time for you to die Aden" Chloe throws a punch at Aden chest but he catches it. "You think I'll let you hit me again. Your funny if you think I'm giving up" Aden grabs her and flies up beyond the clouds and into space.

"Time to end this once and for all" Aden Charges a beam from his hands. "Ethereal Blast" He fires his concentrated energy to Chloe. "Nooooooooooo" Chloe screams then turns to ash. That beam Aden fired out took too much energy. "Well I saved the earth. Katherine I'm sorry we couldn't finish our battle even though you'd win" He plummets to the earth, wings wrapped around his body. He hits the earth like a meteor creating a crater.

"Aden Aden you ok?" He smiles trying to open his eyes to see who is there. "Katherine?" "Yes Aden it's me" He passes out because of the pain his body is feeling. Katherine calls an ambulance and they get Aden to the hospital on time. Katherine waits till Aden wakes up. "Aden I think I love you and I don't think you can hear me but I want you to know I love you please be ok" He smiles and chuckles. She looks up and sees him looking at her. "Katherine I love you too" He kisses her and hugs her but forgot his body is in pain. "Ouch my body hurts" "Don't move to much your body needs time to rest" "So what do we do now Aden?" "We live one day at a time Katherine". They look out of the window watching the sun come up.

* * *

><p>Story by Axel Wofie, Sequel to Heavenly Spells. And gave me, (BloodyRose) the right to put it up. I am giving my friend credit for writing the second part for my story. Thank You my wolfie for letting me put it up &amp; helping me out. You're the best werewolf a witchwere-cat can ask for.


End file.
